


Red

by AUWriter1



Series: Colors [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Passion, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUWriter1/pseuds/AUWriter1
Summary: their love was unexplainable.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> here's another installment to my Color's series

_Red_

_Late Night, Driving, Thinking_

_Where are we going?_

_Don't Doubt_

_Don't Ask_

* * *

He bought everything she desire, and no regrets ached in his heart. His eye's sparkled a warm brown color of the summer. His lips savored the touch of her lips against his own. His passion for her was not like anything in this world. Everything burst into colors of red all around as their body connected , charging for that never ending power that consumed them. 

 

* * *

_Heartbeat's Racing_

_Chasing_

_What It's Been Crazing?_

* * *

He was like art to her, an art unimaginable and unexplainable. His smiles that lit an spark into her heart without warning, created something she thought was impossible . His humor filled her up with laughter, that she cherished. His touch created an electric current that flowed through out her body and filled her soul.

* * *

 

_Dim the lights_

_Close your eyes_

_Here again to test the waters_

* * *

 

To them it felt like they were the only ones in the world. Everything moved in slow motion before their eyes. Holding each other from the darkness that chased, their words like music to each others ears. Their youthful days never escaping from their grasp as they capture the memories with a flash. 

* * *

 

_Always Fight_

_What we find_

_There's a truth_

_We're second guessing_  

* * *

 

When the darkness came, they did everything to defeat it but the darkness only grew stronger . The darkness whispering at their ears, showing them the horrors of what their passion turned into. Each holding on that little thread of hope that brought them together. Ignoring the darkness warning until it was too late.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
